


A Quick Play

by Rubyya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: A drabble written for the prompt "69. Silly Sports: Write about an extreme or silly sport. If none inspire you, make up the rules for your own game."
Kudos: 1





	A Quick Play

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for the prompt "69. Silly Sports: Write about an extreme or silly sport. If none inspire you, make up the rules for your own game."

The soccer ball flies into the air in its blue and orange glory. It lands hard on the ice, nearly cracking it. My cupped stick picks it up easily as I skate around the bases. I pass avenue and street, but get hit by a puck as I round drive. I yell in frustration as I drop my stick and skate off the playing ground. At least I had earned my team some points, but not enough to beat the other teams score. Sitting on the sidelines I looked over the wall at my team. Decked out in our jeans and pink t-shirts, we didn’t have to wear a uniform but we felt closer when we did. The crowd cheered as my team got another shot in. I smiled, things were looking up for my team.


End file.
